


Winter in the Summer Game

by BlueTower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTower/pseuds/BlueTower
Summary: 关于五朔节的全部





	Winter in the Summer Game

Merlin讨厌五朔节。

没完没了的宴会和祭祀活动，王公贵族们会享受其中，因为仪式让他们备受荣光，所有的美食也皆为他们所享用。但是对于一个仆人来说，这些只是意味着超负荷的工作。脚不沾地的跑来跑去，准备祭祀用具、斟酒、送菜，然后在所有人大快朵颐之后，躲到厨房的一个角落用已经冷掉的食物充饥。

更让人厌烦的是那场所谓的“冬夏之争”——以夏骑士战胜冬骑士代表冬天的过去和夏天的来临——完全虚假的争斗，比每年一次的混战还要无聊。

Merlin盯着眼前的骑士们出神。他们打破了头想要争当冬骑士的人选——夏骑士毫无疑问是Arthur扮演的——光芒万丈的人物适合他们光芒万丈的国王。

“去年就是Gwaine！今年绝对应该换一个人！”Percy叫喊着。

“没有规定说冬骑士不能是同一个人！夏骑士年年都是Arthur！”Gwaine也转过头向他喊。

“因为他是国王！”

“我觉得我们应该冷静下来…”除了Merlin，没有人听见Lancelot的声音。

阳光照进大厅里，烤得人身上暖烘烘的。Merlin翻了翻眼睛，想回他的小床上去睡一觉。

“这件事还是应该让国王来决定。”Leon指了指圆桌对面的Arthur。

屋子里安静下来，几十双眼睛盯着他们的国王，脸上露出期盼和渴望的神情。

Arthur扫视了一遍他优秀的骑士们，最后把目光落在墙边的角落里。

“Merlin！”

Merlin眨眨眼睛，也许刚才他是靠着柱子睡着了。他什么也不知道。

“Merlin！”Arthur不耐烦地向他招招手，示意他走过去。

在所有人的注视下，Merlin缓缓挪动步伐，视线在Arthur和骑士们之间徘徊。

Arthur把他拉到座位旁边，站起身，手按住Merlin的肩膀。“就是Merlin，今年的冬骑士是Merlin。”

没有人说话。骑士们面面相觑，被这个突然的消息震惊了。

“Merlin甚至都不是个骑士！“Gwaine率先反应过来。

“没有规定说扮演冬骑士的一定要是骑士。”Arthur耸了耸肩。

“我不能当冬骑士！”Merlin终于明白他眼前所处的境况——他会出丑，很惨很惨地出丑——他很清楚地知道冬骑士要干些什么，或者说要被干些什么。他挣扎着想要脱离Arthur的控制，回到那个阳光照射的角落里去。

“你能当冬骑士，而且你会当冬骑士的。”Arthur盯着他，不动声色地把他按在原地。

“可是…”

“没有什么可是。我是国王，我已经决定了。”Arthur面无表情地看着他，冷酷地把他推到地狱门前。

Merlin盯着Arthur的脸，想从其中探视出他深藏的意图。他了解Arthur，喜欢在平时拿他开玩笑，看他出丑仿佛是他人生中最重要的乐趣。尽管有些玩笑有点过分，但是他都可以接受，因为他是他的国王，是他效忠的对象，也是传说中他那命定的硬币另一面，这一点点牺牲对Merlin来说根本不算什么。

可是五朔节的仪式不是能开玩笑的地方。这次他一点儿也不知道Arthur想要玩什么。

 

五朔节当天炎热得不可思议。太阳的炙烤下，汗水顺着脖子流入Merlin皮革包裹的身体，在后背引发一阵酥麻。他想把领口扯开一点，好让体内的热气散出去，但是Gwen把它缝得紧紧的——天啊，这衣服最终还是要被扯烂的不是吗？

Merlin不安地坐在马背上，等待着这场争斗快点开始，然后尽快结束，他的工作就完成了。他不奢望自己能有什么像Gwaine那样英勇的表现，只要不出乱子就好。

“你只要被Arthur从马上拉下来，按倒在地，把衣服扯掉就可以了。很快，Merlin，不会有问题的。Arthur很熟悉这个流程。”Merlin想起Gwen安慰地拍着他的肩膀，皮革发出扑扑的响声。

Merlin耐下心来等Arthur在对面出现。汗水顺着额头流进他的眼角，刺得他睁不开眼睛。头发已经被汗湿成一缕一缕，黏糊糊地贴在脸上。Merlin想要抬起手擦一擦汗水，但皮革做成的衣服坚硬无比，他甚至无法弯曲手臂。

在热晕过去又清醒过来无数次以后，Merlin终于看到远处有人影闪动。透过眯起来的眼睛，他看到那队人越走越近，最终在距离他100码的地方停下来。从那一道缝里，Merlin看见骑在最前面的Arthur。他上身裸露，麦色的皮肤暴露在阳光下，下身用树叶编织的短裙覆盖，头戴火百合编织的花环，金发反射着阳光，衬托得他英俊的面孔熠熠生辉。

Merlin就是要被这样一个Arthur Pendragon按在身下，然后扯掉衣服——他突然意识到这是一个多么糟糕的主意。

尖利的号角声响起，打断了Merlin不自觉的思绪。Arthur已经带领他夏天的士兵们冲了过来，Merlin也赶紧催马向前，向天祈祷祝自己好运。

 

就在Merlin眨眼的瞬间，Arthur已经冲到他的面前。然后再一眨眼，Merlin已经躺到了地上——不过与其说是Arthur把他拽下马的，不如说是他自己跳下马躺好的。Arthur的力气大得惊人，他从领口处一把扯开皮革，手指由Merlin的颈部擦过他的胸膛，让Merlin不由得浑身一颤。

Arthur仿佛感受到了他的颤抖，他盯着Merlin的脸，眼中闪过奇怪的色彩，“你得和我搏斗，Merlin。这样才能看起来像一场真正的战斗，而不是我单方面的欺负你。”Arthur挑起一边嘴角，凑到Merlin耳边，呼出的热气拂过他的脸颊。

Merlin看着Arthur，努力想要无视掉一系列身体接触给自己带来的反应。于是他试图起身把Arthur按倒在地。

Merlin真的以为Arthur会在某一刻让他稍稍占据上风，以便使这场争斗显得更加逼真。但是他忘了，战斗中的Arthur Pendragon从来不会假装，哪怕这是一场胜负已定的战斗。他想看到的，只不过是一个挣扎的猎物，来使这场狩猎变得更为有趣。或者说，更让他兴致勃发。

Merlin使劲推着Arthur的胳膊，不停地扭动身体，但他身上那个人稳得像一座山一样。Arthur一只手钳住Merlin的手腕，把它们按在头顶，另一只手去扯Merlin身上的皮革，同时他坐上Merlin，大腿紧紧卡着Merlin的胯骨，让身下的人动弹不得。魔法在Merlin体内翻涌，寻找着出口释放。但这种感觉不同于寻常，那不是他的魔法想要击倒谁的感觉，而是莫名的兴奋。

于是Merlin毫无意义地抵挡着Arthur的进攻，同时压制住身体内越来越活跃的魔法——五朔节的仪式可算不上魔法暴露的好时候。  
转眼间，Merlin身上的皮革已经变成了条缕，褐色的一片一片，零零碎碎地散在地上，让他苍白消瘦的身体暴露出来。而Arthur的花环还稳稳地戴在他的头顶上，火百合橙红的花朵朝天绽放。

结束了。Merlin松了一口气。他看着Arthur，等他放自己起来。但是Arthur没有动，还保持着刚才的姿势死死盯着Merlin ，他火热滚烫的皮肤带着黏腻的汗水，紧紧贴在Merlin裸露出来的皮肤上，烙得他生疼。刺眼的阳光下，Merlin看到Arthur黑色的瞳孔放大，把他眼中深不见底的海蓝色逼退到一边。Arthur靠近他，把脸抵在他的鼻子上。

有那么一瞬间，Merlin几乎以为Arthur要亲吻自己了。他强迫自己瞪大了眼睛直直看着Arthur，他真的不知道该怎么做，这种事情可从来没有发生过。

但是什么也没有发生，Arthur站起来，在原地转了一周，接受来自四面观众的欢呼，然后带着他夏天的士兵们离开了。一切快得就像是Merlin自己的幻觉，他还躺在那里，烈日烘烤在他身上。Merlin不知道自己到底是松了口气，还是失望。

 

回到自己的小屋，Merlin累得瘫倒在床上。Gaius为他准备好了温水，帮他擦掉身上的汗水和砂砾。然后递给他一杯蜂蜜酒，让他缓解一下中暑的症状。

然而宁静只持续了一分钟。Leon的敲门声响起来，“Merlin，国王叫你去服侍他。”

Merlin盯着天花板，咒骂的词语从他的脑海中呼啸而过。他真的讨厌Arthur。

 

Merlin走进房间的时候，Arthur正靠在窗边。他已经换上了平时穿的白色外衫和棕色靴裤，刚才的短裙扔在地上，树叶散落，但花环还完整地摆在书桌上。

“Arthur？”

Arthur回过头来，上上下下地打量他，好像第一次见到他似的。这种审视的目光让Merlin想要逃开。于是他试着转移Arthur的注意。

“你是不是需要收拾一下，换上礼服什么的…一会儿还有晚宴…五朔节的宴会，国王要有国王的样子…”说完，Merlin摆出一个夸张的笑容。

Arthur没有说话，他绕过桌子，一步一步逼向Merlin，在快要贴上他的时候停下来，抓住Merlin的肩膀，一字一句地说：“Merlin，你知不知道你到底干了什么？”

 

Merlin看着Arthur的脸，在距离他那么近的地方，不知道如何回应。Arthur的目光望着他，仿佛要融掉他这副面孔。Merlin想要低下头，避免这尴尬的对视。或者他应该离开，让他们都冷静下来，今天太热了，不适宜进行什么深入的对话。

但就在这个念头闪过他脑海的一瞬间，两片温热已经覆上了他的嘴唇。在Merlin反应过来以前，Arthur的吻已经像源源不断的浪潮一样袭来，他无力抵挡，只能深陷其中。

Merlin不得不说，Arthur的吻和他本人一样具有攻击性，却有着难以置信的温柔。他叩开Merlin的牙关，用舌尖迫不及待地探索Merlin口中的每一个角落，然后勾上Merlin的舌尖，让两个人的舌头将小蛇一样缠绕、舞蹈。Merlin情不自禁地侧过头，加深这个吻，用牙齿轻轻咬噬Arthur的下唇，听他发出沉闷的呻吟声。

也许是暑气未消，Merlin的头还晕着，奇怪的光影和色彩闪过他的眼前。他不能确定这是不是他的魔法又在自作主张地翻腾。他后退着，靠在桌子的边缘上，扶住Arthur的肩膀，好让自己不会摔倒，另一只手绕过Arthur的后颈，插入他金色的头发中——天知道他想这样做多久了。

Arthur的嘴唇还在挤压着他的嘴唇，潮热的呼吸喷在他的脸上。然后Merlin感觉到Arthur的嘴唇下移，滑向他的颈部，舌尖挑动着他的脉搏。

这绝对不是什么对的时机。理智告诉Merlin，他应该让他们两个人停下来，专心去准备五朔节的晚宴。但是他的身体不想听话，连带着他的魔法也延伸出去，把Arthur紧紧圈在他身上。

Arthur的手翻开Merlin的衬衫下摆，抚上他的后背，让他的身体不由自主的颤抖。Arthur的双手温热，还带着汗水，沿着脊柱划过，然后握住他的臀部。Merlin不能抑制地发出一声呻吟。他的后背贴着桌面，下身的坚硬与Arthur相抵。

“Arthur...你知不知道…我们在干什么…”

破碎的话语没有换来Arthur的回应，他拉住Merlin的领口，一把扯掉他的衬衫。用力太大，Merlin听到布料破裂的声音。但他来不及为那件衣服心疼，他的双手胡乱地摸索着，拉住Arthur衬衫的下摆，也褪掉他的衣服，Arthur宽阔的胸膛随即展露在他的眼前。Arthur俯身靠向他，用手臂圈住Merlin的身体，把他们所能接触到的皮肤都连接在一起，就好像他们生而相连，在尝遍分离的痛苦后终于汇聚。

 

门外响起窸窣的脚步声，还有断断续续的敲门声，一个声音在门外提醒：“陛下，是时候出席晚宴了。”

但是Arthur仿佛没有听见一般，他抬起眼睛，向Merlin无声地询问。Merlin轻轻点了点头，用魔法将木门上锁。他为门口那个人感到抱歉。

第一次温柔的进入，尽管Merlin知道Arthur已经格外小心，但疼痛还是让他忍不住叫出声音，泪水在眼角汇聚，凝成透明的一滴。Arthur轻轻吻着Merlin的嘴唇和他扬起的下颌，希望以此来为他减轻疼痛。

Merlin看向Arthur，海蓝色在他眼中翻涌起愉快的波澜，嘴角弯起温柔的弧度。Merlin向他点点头，鼓励他继续。

越来越快速地抽动，Merlin感觉到快感从他的腹部蔓延开，将他整个人紧紧包裹。他的魔法在屋里跳跃着，几乎画出一道道金色的弧线，跃动——为了Arthur而跃动。

Merlin在颤抖中达到了高潮。随着几下更猛烈的抽插，Arthur的肩膀绷成一道直线，也在Merlin体内释放了自己。

他们保持着刚才的姿势一动不动，Arthur的头埋在Merlin颈下，轻轻啄着他锁骨的突起。Merlin把手覆在Arthur背部，缓缓地描绘他肌肉的纹理。

周围安静得不真实，没有门外的脚步声，也没有不合时宜的敲门，只有窗外的蝉鸣好像来自远方。

耀眼的阳光闯过窗帘的遮挡。夏天要来了。

 

让Merlin满意的是，他们没有错过晚宴，而他也不用作为仆人跑腿。

只是所有人都看见，Merlin站在Arthur身边，身穿为冬骑士特意准备的紫色长衫，却头戴那顶属于夏骑士的火百合花环。

 

END

注：火百合的花语为“热烈的爱”。


End file.
